Rolling display systems currently employ flexible displays that are rolled into a case for facilitating a storage of the flexible display therein, and unrolled out of the case for facilitating an operation of the flexible display. An example of such a display system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0196205A1. Within the case, the flexible display can be wrapped around various display driving components within the case whereby either a rolling radius of the flexible display must be large enough to support immobile display drive components within the case and/or movement among display drive components within the case is required to facilitate the rolling/unrolling of the flexible display. One drawback to this rolling/unrolling approach of the flexible display are the limitations imposed on a construction of an optimal shape of the case with minimal dimensions for purposes of achieving a highest degree of portability of the case at minimal cost. The display industry is therefore continually striving to improve upon an incorporation of a flexible display into a display system.